


Streets of Kings Row

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Series: Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bass Cannon-Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: Carol A:OohhhCan I request a Lúcio fic?I like kidnapping scenarios where a character gets bound and gagged. Could you write one where Lúcio gets kidnapped (could be a stalker, Vishkar, maybe an enemy he made during the revolution?) and Overwatch has to rescue him? (If you could also include some Zarya/Lúcio in there I would love it, I like tol/smol a l o t)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross postings this cuz I can.

"Mr. Dos Santos, please, we have to go," Soldier spoke in his ear, more of a command than a request.

Lucio sighed. Overwatch had finally let him go touring again, in hopes of expanding their name. Not without protection of course, seeing how the Jack Morrison was standing behind him, minus the visor and with some brown hair dye and makeup to cover up his scars. Other members were also present, guarding his room of out of sight.

But of course on his first concert this happens. A fight or what seems like some anti-omnic supporters were trying to stir up some trouble at the edge of the crowd.

They walked through the crowd of fans, the hired security trying to hold them back, while they screamed his name and reached out for him.

Soldier ushered him into a car and told the driver to go. He watched out at the fans break past the security line and run after the car, holding banners of his name and other things.

The roads were thankfully cleared out on Kings Row normally crowded streets for his concert and they drove away in record time.

Lucio sighed in content when they turned onto a highway and lost sight of his fans. He'd have to make a apology to all the people who came from all around the world just to see his concert then have it be cut short.

"Hey, Jack," He spoke up to the man sitting across from him. "Why'd we have to leave so early? Couldn't security deal with a couple thugs?"

"I'm sorry, Lucio," Soldier sighed. "Winston reported a Talon sighting nearby with an EMP. He thought they were going to use it on your omnic fans, and we couldn't let that happen. Your fans would understand, seeing what happened to Mondatta."

He nodded, understanding. "So if I left, the crowds would disperse and they Talon wouldn't use it because there won't be enough people to witness it."

"Correct." Soldier looked out the window. "D.Va, Mercy, Genji, Reinhardt, Ana and Pharah had been sent out to intercept it so we should be fine, but that did leave us with less security at your hotel."

"That's fine," Lucio smiled. "I can defend myself." He gestured to his sonic amplifier and his crossfade suit. "'Sides, I got you and some others there, right?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Zaryanova, Torbjorn and I would be there."

"Great," Lucio sighed, stretching his arms and legs. "Can you wake me up when we get there?" There was still an hour drive.

"Of course."

He turned over and shut his eyes, the exhaustion taking over, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

—

At the hotel, a few people recognized him and begged him for a selfie and autographs, not ever think that they would meet him in person.

Lucio couldn't deny them no matter how tired he was. Meeting his fans was always a nice wake up call, bring him back to reality that people looked up to him, so he needed to be strong.

When he finally got back to his room, he took a quick shower, dressed lightly in his pyjamas, and collapsed on the bed.

He just wanted to sleep. The bed was so comfy and his back hurt from the long car ride, but he still had to take off his prosthetics. He reached over and detached the latches near his waist, and with a hiss, he pulled them off.

Lucio's crossfade suit worked somewhat like pants. Taking them off would expose what was left of his legs and his more 'precious' parts.

He looked down at his two stump legs, which ended mid-thigh. It was a wonder that he had survived, after he ran through the those beam turrets Vishkar had set out during the raid, considering that they went through two of his major arteries.

He sighed, remembering the raid on Vishkar's base in his hometown, Rio de Janeiro. Unconsciously, he traced the scars on his legs before pulling on a pair of sports pants.

Lucio rolled over on the too big, king sized bed. It was so soft.

He was much more comfortable now.

—

Lucio woke suddenly when the widow exploded open. He rubbed his eyes, trying to properly wake up. What was happening?

He instinctively reached for his sonic amplifier, which he left on the nightstand. He used his leg stumps to propel himself forward when the barrel of a gun pressed on the back of his neck.

"Don't move," the person growled. The person's voice sounded still somewhat young but definitely masculine. "Put your hands where I can see them."

"I can't do both at the same time, sir," he joked nervously.

His resort was met with a blow to the back of his head, making him fall forward onto the bed.

Lucio winced as the world spun around. He vaguely felt his forearms being tied behind him and a bag thrown over his head.

The person slung him over his shoulder and quickly bashed the handle of the gun on his head when he struggled.

"Be a good person and stop struggling, please. My orders were to bring you back alive, not necessarily in one piece. It would only hurt more for you."

The words sunk in. His orders? Who would want to kidnap him? Vishkar? Talon? He sighed. A lot of people would kidnap celebrities for ransoms.

He felt the chilly winter air of King's Row hit his skin, easily going past his thin pyjamas. What was he doing? A rope was secured around his body, tying him to the man.

He was planning to climb down the building!

Lucio had witnessed the Shimada brothers doing such feats before, but only because they had trained since they were children.

The wind howled at his back as they made their slow decent. Twice, had the person slipped, before the sobs started to rack his body. The reality of being kidnapped hit him.

This was happening. This was real.

He was tied onto someone attempting to climb down the tallest hotel in King's Row. The tears dripped down his face as the sobs shook his body.

"Stop moving," the man growled again, his voice strained.

After what seemed like hours, the person reached the ground, taking a short break before setting out again, with Lucio slung helplessly over his shoulder.

A headache starting to form from the thoughts plaguing his mind and the bruises he knew that would be there.

This never would have happened, if his entire team was here.

Genji was stationed on the roof above him, almost always there and never missing a thing. Ana was in the hotel across from him, easily seeing anything happening in his room and able to help with her deadly accurate sniper. Reinhardt had the room next to him, only separated by a paper thin wall.

So many things. It just so happened that they were sent to intercept a Talon EMP bomb.

His chances of being rescued were low, seeing how the team wasn't back from the mission and Lucio telling Jack to take a break before he went to his room.

That only left Torbjorn and Zarya, both whom probably wouldn't like him because he was an omnic supporter. He had to admit that they both did have bad pasts with fighting omnics.

The man stopped at what seemed like an alleyway, from the dank smell and odour, and dropped him roughly to the ground, his head bouncing off the concrete with a crack.

Pain blossomed on the back of his head, and he felt the bag continue to get more wet from the mixed blood and tears.

Lucio's mind started to get hazy, a white noise was blanking out his thoughts.

"I brought him to the location," a voice cut through his consciousness. "I'm waiting."

Shortly, footsteps approached.

"Are you sure that's who we asked for?" A new voice asked.

"Yes."

The bag was pulled off his head, leaving him blinking in the too bright light. There were people around him, still nothing but blurry shapes in his vison.

Someone stepped forward, sporting a familiar blue white uniform, and held his chin, looking him over before speaking. "Yes, this is Lucio Correia dos Santos, alright. Remarkable job, really. How did you managed to get out of there alive?" He got up and faced the man who kidnapped him. "Most of my finest men I sent, died. The ones who did come back, went mad, speaking of ninjas and dragons."

"Where's my payment?"

"Payment?" A laugh. "You expected us to actually pay you?"

A pause. "Yes–?"

"Look, you are clearly new in this business, kid, so I'll give you an offer. You leave, and never mention a word of this, or we'll kill you. Your choice."

"What- You can't just- I did the job you asked of me. I risked my life climbing fifty floors! You can't just brush me aside like that."

The man gave one of his people a nod and a gun fired off. His kidnapper's body fell to the ground, blood pooling around him from the hole between his eyes.

"No!" Lucio gasped and scrambled backwards, as well as he could with his hands tied and stumps for legs. "Why'd you kill him?" He stared down at the body, suddenly aware that this was a lot more serious than he thought if this person -no, he was a monster- would just murder people who worked for him.

"Can't have any loose ends," the man smirked down at him.

He nervously met the man's gaze. "What do you want?" He asked warily. "Money?"

"No, no. This is more than a ransom," the man smiled back at him. "This is revenge, you would call it."

His uniform suddenly seemed really familiar, the "V" symbol over his heart struck something inside of him.

"Vishkar," he mouthed, silently. "Is this about the raid on your base?"

"Bingo," the man nodded, pacing around him. "Ever since your little 'revolution' in Rio de Janeiro, people have come to see us as a corporation bent on profit. We simply strive to help the world like you do, yet you fight against us, rather than with us."

"Help the world?" Lucio spat, anger rising within him. "You enslaved my people, using them for cheap labour and took their lives from them. You destroyed our homes. That wasn't helping us. You were making room for yourselves."

"Tsk, tsk," the man shook his head. "I am here to make you an offer—"

"Like the one you made him?" Lucio gestured toward the kidnapper's body, lying still on the floor. "I'd rather die." He tried to look the man bravely in the eye, but he was sure his shaking form would gave him away.

"Very well," the man sighed. "We could have made a deal, but there is no loss. We would be eliminating a criminal after all, from the technology you stole from us." He pulled out a small pistol. "Remember this is your choice."

Lucio screwed his eyes shut, tears leaking through his eyelids. This was how he was going to die. In an alleyway, with some people he didn't know.

The gun fired, twice, yet he felt no pain. He heard the man give out a frustrated growl. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

He reluctantly opened and eye to see a transparent blueish purple barrier surrounding him, effectively blocking the bullets.

Lucio only remembered one person with that type of weapon.

"Let him go," a voice rang out, clear in the small alleyway. Their ascent was thick and familiar. "My strength is much greater than yours, combined."

All the men turned around, their guns trained on the opposing figure behind them.

Standing tall, with her heavy Particle Cannon, in her 6'5" glory, Zaryanova loomed over the Vishkar agents.

"Fire!" The man shouted. His men quickly pulled the trigger, trying to outgun the Russian weightlifter, but she was quicker. The bullets bounced off her barrier and she let out a wicked grin.

"Огонь по готовности!" A black orb flew out from her cannon and landed at their feet, creating a gravity barrier, trapping them all inside. It was impossible to escape, in the narrow alleyway, yet Lucio didn't get caught into the gravity because of the barrier still around him. She shot out an explosive charge at them, effectively knocking them all out. The gravity orb faded away and the men slumped into a messy pile.

"Are you okay?" Zarya asked, worry written on her expression.

He looked up at her in awe. "How did- that was- wow," he winced out the last word as his head started to throb again.

She set her canon to the side and undid his bindings. "Looks like I will have to carry you."

"Maybe," he mumbled, as she slung her particle cannon over her shoulder and picked him up, like he didn't weigh more than a feather. The adrenaline from before faded, leaving him even more tired than the night before.

"I've got you covered," Zarya looked down at him. "Rest easy."

Lucio smiled at him, weary and torn, but grateful, needless to say. The last thing he saw before slipping into sleep again was comforting glow of Zarya's pink hair.

She'll keep them both safe.

He could trust her.

—

Lucio woke up in a different hotel bed, not as big as his, but just as comfy.

This wasn't his room.

He started to get up, but winced when his head throbbed again, then settled for rolling over instead.

Zarya sat on a chair with her arms crossed. She was facing the bed, asleep, with her Particle Cannon resting at her feet.

This must be her room, then.

He tried to move again, only causing the bed to creak, waking her up. Zarya's eyes immediately focused on him then softened.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. "I can call the doctor if you need."

"No, I'm fine," he felt the back of his head, which was bandaged up. "What happened?"

"Ah, last night," Zarya seemed pleased with herself. "The diner was still open and I thought you might have wanted food so I came up to find you. You didn't answer the door so I broke it open and saw the broken window."

"You broke open my door?" He frowned with trying to comprehend that fact. "But it was a solid metal door!"

Zarya simply shrugged. "It was just a small feat. Nothing compared to what I can lift." She flexed one or her arms as if to show him.

Lucio stared, just a bit too long, in awe. He had to admit, that was a sight to see. "Still, how did you find me?"

"You fell asleep with your comm in your ear-" she pointed to the object on the nightstand- "If you didn't, you would have been killed," she deadpanned. "Very lucky indeed."

He laughed nervously at his, for once, appreciated forgetfulness.

"I brought you back afterwards," Zarya continued. "The others have came back at the time and was worried because they saw the state of your door and window. The doctor patched you up and I brought you here."

"In your room?" Lucio asked. "Why not mine?"

"Because you don't have a door and a window," she smirked. "Also, I wanted to make sure they didn't try to come back so I stayed."

"Oh, well I thank you then-" he cut off with a yawn.

Zarya smiled down at him and got up to leave. "I'll let you rest."

"Wait!"

She paused at the door.

"I think I owe you dinner," Lucio blurted out.

Zarya raised an eyebrow, slyly at him. "Then I have no choice to accept."

He watched her leave with his cheeks flushed.

What did he get himself into?

 

(Then they had a completely unromantic date/dinner because of all the Overwatch agents pressed up against the glass of the fancy restaurant watching their every move.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
